


World’s Most Dangerous Cake

by SetsunaNoroi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Little Shit Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaNoroi/pseuds/SetsunaNoroi
Summary: It's Sam's 10th birthday and Dean wants to throw him a little party to celebrate, unfortunately he's a little low on funds right now. Luckily the teenager is good at improvising. Pure fluff and a little humorous story to celebrate Sam's birthday.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	World’s Most Dangerous Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So, today is Sam's birthday. I wanted to write a cute little story for him. At first I was thinking something Sabriel related, maybe with the two of them celebrating together with a tub of frosting, but honestly I've had this idea as a sort of headcanon for a long while now and no other time seemed better to write it, so here we are.
> 
> Warning, this is pretty much purely fluff with a side order of crack, and it's not really intended to be taking entirely serious. Just a little something for myself and you readers to enjoy. That being said, I do hope that all of you like it, and if you do then I always appreciate kudos and reviews. Enjoy Sam's birthday and have fun!

Holidays and events for the Winchester family had always been on a very hectic schedule, just like everything else in their lives. The family lived entirely on an, 'only own what you can carry,' policy and it left little room for things like frivolous gifts. More often than not they were in the form of practical things, guns or knives, or things that would not last, like salt.

Sammy had never quite liked it, often complaining or sulking over the matter. Ten years in and the kid still would ask just why they had to move around so much and could never have anything normal or even fun. Their dad sometimes would take the time to explain in a tired and irritated tone, but as other times he just shut it down and told Sam not to complain so much, that he'd understand when he was older.

It was a rare occasion that a birthday was passing by without their dad. He'd already called and said there was going to be a delay, that he'd screwed up his leg going after a lamia. With a promise that he would be fine with some stitches and that Bobby was going to drive him back to the hotel he'd booked for the boys, he'd assured Dean that he would be back the next day and to promise Sam there would be a celebration for him when he got back.

He'd yet to tell Sam, not sure if his brother would take it as good news or not. He didn't figure it was fair to make the kid wait a whole day just to celebrate his birthday, but it was leaving him with a bit of a problem. Since his dad should have been back by now, the funds were running a little low and there wasn't really anything in the budget for any kind of bash or party. Still, it wasn't every day that your little brother hit an age with double digits. Neither of them had experienced a normal childhood for nearly a decade now and it felt as if he just couldn't ignore this.

Which is probably why the fourteen-year-old was currently in the bakery, eyeing the shop while a few others were milling around shopping. He wanted something impressive, decadent, the perfect cake. A lot of the fancy ones had a rather high price tag that he knew he couldn't possible afford. Especially since he'd already been kind of dumb and gone for the party supplies first. The plastic shopping bag full of balloons, hats and streamers hung off of his arm as he examined the different kind of cakes and wondered if perhaps he should return them in order to afford one.

No way, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. Sam deserved a good birthday, and he was going to give it to him.

"Is there anything I can get for you, young man?"

Dean glanced up from the display case to look at the attendant, a middle aged looking man in a maroon apron. Glancing around, he saw the other customers leaving with their purchase. It looked like he was the only one left and therefore the next to be helped out.

A small smile crept onto his lips, suddenly figuring out how to get the cake.

"Yeah," he said, raising the bag a bit. "Getting together a birthday for my little brother. I was just wondering, do you do personalized messages on cakes?"

"Aww, that's sweet. Of course we do. If you have a cake you like, I can bring it in the back and get it taken care of you," the man replied with a smile. "You see one you like?"

"That one's kind of good," Dean said, pointing his finger against the glass with a baseball decorated one that was labeled as lemon flavored. "I think I'll take it. Can you make it out, Happy Birthday Mike?"

The attendant nodded his head and took the cake out, walking to the back as Dean glanced to the front door to see if anyone else was coming in. He only waited a moment before he literally hopped over the counter and grabbed the chair behind the register, slamming the door to the back shut and using the furniture to jam the door knob and keep it shut.

"H-hey! What the hell?!" the man cried out in shock, pounding on the door. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry!" Dean called through the door as he quickly grabbed a chocolate one and put into a plastic case as carefully but as fast as he could. "I'm sure someone will let you out soon! Thanks for the help!"

He was at the door before he skidded to a stop. Damn it, he still needed to get Sam a gift. Well, he supposed it couldn't hurt to just give him cash. Practical gifts were the best, Dean thought to himself as he leaned over the counter to pop open the register, grabbing the twenties in there and stuffing them in his pocket before running off, doing his best not to jostle the cake.

After all, it was only fair that Sam got at least one normal birthday.

Though, he sadly hadn't thought of the fact the bakery might have had a phone in the back room. As he dodged around people on the street sprinting as fast as he could manage, dipping around a corner into an alleyway when he saw the cop cars approaching, he sighed softly to himself. Running would be a lot easier if he wasn't so worried about smooshing the frosting. He only had a moment to catch his breath before the sound of running footsteps set him off again.

When he finally reached the hotel room, he burst in and yelled at the top of his lungs, snickering when Sam got so surprised that he cried out and fell out of the bed.

"SURPRISE SAMMY!" he declared, showing off the things he'd gotten for his baby brother's very own party. "Happy birthday! Sorry it's not personalized. The guy was a bit tied up."

"Dean, what the heck?" Sam said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Where you done this whole time to get me a cake?"

"And streamers and balloons and hats," he said with a grin. "Oh, forgot a card though. I can get you one later if you want."

"Wow. This is so awesome of you," his brother said, looking at the dessert. "I can't believe this. Dean, thanks so much for… Uh… Dean, you hear sirens?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Listen, we may need to change rooms," he replied with a weak shrug. "Happy birthday anyway, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and dumb, but whatever. Like I said, it's pretty much just short crack but I wanted to write it anyway. This actually came about when I was talking to another writer about Amelia and that I didn't like how the show implied in season 8 that Sam had never gotten a birthday cake, and then proceeded to rant that I don't care if Dean had to hold a bakery up with a knife and a surly attitude, he'd treat his brother to some freaking cake. Then I kind of got gently pushed to write the idea for Sam's actual birthday and this came about.


End file.
